Fil:TotallyHalliwell/@comment-24173435-20160914151810/@comment-24173435-20161006182658
I'm thinking the evil queen from Snow Witch, The Wicked Witch of the West, or the Queen of Hearts. Yes, I have thing for the villains >.> lol 1. Okay, whatever you decide is fine. You're not bothering me at all! 2. Paris sounds great! I'm definitely a fan of the name too (obviously lol). Okay, cool, thanks!I had the same problem! Picking powers can be really hard, but once you have your basic powers picked they'll build from there. Wyatt -- If you're giving him Electrokinesis, then his next power from there could be Advanced Electrokinesis (definitions are on the Charmed Wikia). For another Wiccan Power, maybe one of his mother's powers. Molecular Manipulation for example. Brianna -- Hmm... Maybe start her off with Thermokinesis and it later advances to Pyro, then Fireballs, etc. For Cryo, she could start off with that power and evolve to Snow Manipulation etc. Prue -- I agree :) For Dream it can start out with just seeing the Past/Future and Advanced to the opposite of whatever you pick. Astral, something fun that my Melinda will be getting in Season 2 or 3, is the ability to project multiple versions of herself. Telekinesis is such a fun power to mess with, so you have a lot of room for that one :) Parker -- Molecular I. is a really, really fun power to mess with. You can have her power evolve to stop fires, things that are in other rooms, maybe even (later on down the line) evolve to stop time itself. You can even have her inflict the power inwards to stop herself from doing things. Paris -- What's the character's persona like? What's her biggest enemy coming up and their powers? You can factor in blood relations too. For example, Prudence (Aunt) had some interesting powers. So you can nitpick and make Paris the "odd powered" character. It sounds horrible, but it's not. Basically, all the extra powers of the Warren Line (within reason) hit this character. What seems like random would actually work out and be related somehow in the end. Just an idea, though. Tam -- Okay, the only problem I have is the Molecular I. If you keep it for her then you'll have three characters with the same power. I'd let Parker Kat keep the Molecular I. power and give Tam the ability of Molecular Dispersion. That power is so much fun to mess with, and you can do a lot with it. Molecular A. can advance to a low-level version of Pyro - she creates fires with Molecular A. and controls them with Pyro. Kat -- Molecular I. and Molecular D. are fitting for this character and I like the Cyro power. She puts out and stops the fires her sister creates. Maybe invent a new power called Cyrokinetic Molecularkinesis (or whatever you want to call it) and it would be the ability to drop the temperatures of Molecules to the point where they freeze. Her power advancements could just go from there. Well, I hope that was somewhat helpful, hun! Let me know if you need anything else :) I also updated Fated and would love to get your opinion on the episode if you can.